The 'Supernatural' Story Of Us
by Selvester4
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves with more than they bargained for when visiting a small quiet town in Pennsylvania where they make new friends and new enemies as they get themselves mixed up in the wrong family's affairs.


**Prologue**

Flying through the air, Dean hit the head of the junker hard, rolling off the beat up hood and onto the ground. "Son of a bitch…" he grumbled lowly to himself as he rolled over onto his back wincing a little in pain. Oh that was going to leave a bruise. It wouldn't surprise him to find a few broken ribs either.

"You okay?!" Blake called from somewhere out of Dean's line of vision as the young man worked on picking himself up from the ground with a groan.

"Perfect..." Dean growled back as he got up, pulling a knife out as he went. "Just fucking perfect..." he grumbled to himself, eyes darting over the rows of junk in the scrapyard. He was just pissed now. "You see it?" Dean called as he worked his way slowly through the rows of junk, pausing at where he had dropped his gun.

"No…" Blake responded from just the other side of the wall of junk. "Do we know what it is yet? Because I don't like this not knowing…" Blake grumbled, Dean nodding slowly even if his friend couldn't see.

"Yeah… werewolf." Dean said, slowly working his way around to his friend on the other side.

"Great…" Blake mumbled as the two boys found one another, turning back to back now, guns raised. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate werewolves?" Blake mumbled.

"You hate everything." Dean snorted.

"Yeah… but I really hate werewolves." He said lowly before catching the rustling and scraping over metal, getting both boys attention to snap around.

"I don't think it's very fond of you either…" Dean whispered lowly, heart racing.

¾¾¾¾

"Macy I swear… If you get us arrested again…" Astraea whispered as she stood watch, glancing behind her to where her friend worked on pulling back a gap in the chain link fence.

"They didn't press any charges… Now shush!" Macy hissed lowly to her friend who just rolled her eyes before looking back around. "I'm… almost… through…" She grumbled trying to slip through the gap in the fence before finally getting through and letting out a little whoop.

"Shh!" Astraea hissed before stepping to the fence herself to slide through with similar difficulties, stumbling as she finally got past the fence before looking up to her friend with a grin.

"Come on!" Macy whispered excitedly, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her off into the depths of the scrap yard.

"Macy slow down!" Astraea said through a fit of giggles. "I swear… I don't see what you love about this place." She said as they finally slowed down, Macy letting go of her friends hand as she wandered over to a dead car. It was a piece of junk in Astraea's opinion, but she knew Macy saw it as so much more. To her friend, this thing might as well have been the Holy Grail.

"Are you kidding! This place is a gold mine!" she said, dropping the whisper, running her hands almost tenderly over the top of the car. "Do you not know what this is?!" she asked excitedly as Astraea slid onto the hood of another junker, laying back against the hood as she let Macy do her thing.

"I'm going to guess some classic car or something." The woman said as she lay back and closed her eyes.

"It's a nineteen sixty Pontiac Firebird! Not bad condition either… Obviously not my dream car… but not bad." She said with admiration.

"You're so weird." Astraea said with a snort glancing side long at her friend.

"That's why you love me." Macy said not even bothering to look over as she started scrounging for parts as her friend lounged on the hood of the car under the dim flickering street light, the two in their own little world for the time. Sitting up suddenly from where she laid Astraea frowned, her gaze glancing to the side.

"Did you hear that?" she asked lowly, sliding to the edge of the car, getting Macy's attention.

"Hear what?" Macy asked in a low whisper, looking carefully about in the dark as though someone might catch them before she visibly relaxed and went back to her scavenging. "I think your hearing things Rea." She said with a small snort, but Astraea wasn't so sure.

"I'm telling you… I heard something…" she said lowly, sliding from the hood of the car completely and wandering off a ways, stepping carefully as she looked through the darkness for the source of the sound.

Pausing at the edge of a scrap pile around the corner from Macy she sighed coming across nothing. Maybe she was hearing things… Turning back around she was ready to step out of the darkness and back to the dim flickering light. She didn't mind going to the scrap yard but at night… it could just get creepy. Turning around the first corner Astraea found herself running face first into something that shouldn't be there, a startled scream breaking past her lips before she found a hand coming over to cover her mouth and drown out her scream.

"Please don't scream… I'll let you go but you have to be quiet…" came a low rough voice from the tall dark figure in front of her, waiting a moment as Astraea fell still and stopped trying to pull away. As promised the man let her go after a moment more, and taking a step back, hands raised to show he meant no harm, her eyes widening at the item in his hand.

"I-Is that a g-gun…" she stammered looking at the object he held up. The moment she pointed it out however he was hiding it behind his back, Astraea already taking a step back.

"What are you doing here… You need to leave. No one should be here." The stranger before her said.

"Why? Are you a cop?" she asked, taking another small step back, pressing against a wall of junk. Crap.

"Would saying yes make you feel any better?" he asked with a little huff, getting a frown from the woman.

"No…" she admitted. "Not really." She said before the both of their attention was pulled behind him with the sound of a sudden scream. "Macy?" She whispered breathlessly as the stranger in the shadows reached behind him for the gun he had stashed. "Macy!" she screamed before stepping forward and slipping past the man to run back to her friend, despite the unknown man calling after her, making a grab for her arm. But she was too fast for him.

As she raced around the corner Astraea paused, her eyes widening some looking across to her friend who clutched her arm, backed against the car she had been scavenging, the parts collected tossed off to the side as someone stood before her. Were they growling?

"Rea! Run!" Macy screamed as the person turned toward her, their face misshapen. Eyes wide Rea stumbled backward, tripping over he own feet and falling back into the stranger, falling into him for the second time, his arms wrapping around her, catching her before she fell completely as the thing turned back to her friend, Macy scrambling back, the creature moving forward before a deafening shot rang out, getting a small scream from Astraea as the beast fell a moment later falling still at Macy's feet.

"You okay?" Asked a new arrival, stepping out of the shadows and into the dim flickering light cast from the solo lamp. He was a tall well-built man, not much older than Rea herself, though it reminded Rea of her own partner here, whatever stranger this was with his arm around her.

Yanking away from the man Astraea scrambled away, getting a proper look at the stranger behind her. He was of a similar build as the other man with brown hair matching brown eyes, and dimples that suggested that despite the frown he currently wore… he generally wore a smile. He looked almost familiar.

"Are. You. Okay. Did he bite you?" the other man asked when Macy didn't answer him the first time, Rea's attention drawing around once more.

"Who are you?" Macy asked instead.

"Did he bite you?!" The man demanded once again, seeming less patient than his partner.

"No he didn't fucking bite me… now who the hell are you?!" Macy snapped with that familiar spark of hers.

"I know you guys…" Astraea said, her eyes narrowing a little upon them. "You go to our school." She said gaze snapping back around to the man behind her, a smile seeming to play at the edge of his lips.

"Do we now?" his friend said. He didn't have the dimples his friend did, none of the same smile lines.

"Yes you do. It's… Blake." She said looking to smiles before back around to his less friendly acquaintance. "And… Um… Dean. Right? We were partnered up in biology last year… your kind of an ass." She said with a little scowl of her own. It earned her a glare from the man and an amused snort from his friend, the man turning his glare upon him instead.

"What?" Blake said snorting again. "She's kind of right dude. You can be a total ass." He said, his smile pulling a little wider. He had a nice smile.

"Shut up." He snapped toward his friend as Astraea just rolled her eyes a little looking back around to her friend, her smile fading quickly at the way her friend held her right arm to her chest, a dark spot staining her light shirt.

"Macy?" Astraea squeaked, eyes going wide, the men both turning their attention back around as well, Dean letting out a low curse.

"You said he didn't bite you!" Dean snapped harshly, getting a scowl from Macy, the man's hand seeming to reach back. For what he didn't know but Rea didn't like it.

"He didn't bite me. The son of a bitch scratched me hella hard though." She said seeming to clutch her arm tighter, the man relaxing a little. If relaxing was even possible for him.

"What _is_ he… Or… it…" Astraea asked looking to the body on the ground. The _dead_ body on the ground. The one that Dean had shot. _Shot._ With a gun. What was he even doing with a gun?! And what was he even doing here? She should probably be more frightened or scared. These men had guns and were clearly not afraid to use them. But they didn't seem interested in shooting them, so she just found herself more curious than anything.

"What's it matter?" Dean snapped turning his attention back around onto Astraea.

"That thing just tried to kill me." Macy snapped back. "So how about you tell me what the hell it is. That thing had claws. _Claws!_ And those weren't just teeth!" she said standing up from where she had been huddled on the ground. "So how about you fucking tell me what the hell it was and why the hell it just tried to kill me!"

"Maybe it didn't like your hair." Dean said, not seeming to take her seriously as the man eyed the girls dark red hair. Macy's eyes narrowed with that.

"You have a problem with my hair?" she snapped, Rea's eyes narrowing alongside her friends.

"Well it's a little unorthodox isn't it?" he huffed, Macy just fuming at that.

"Alright… Lets all just relax a little here will we?" Blake said stepping in before things could get bloody. Rea knew Macy… She wasn't going to take kindly to someone dissing her hair. "Dean… They are kind of caught up in this now." He said looking to his friend.

"Yeah. So how about you stop being an ass and just spill already." Macy snapped.

"I don't have to 'spill' anything." The man snapped right back.

"Dean." Blake snapped slightly, narrowing his eyes a little on his friend.

"What?" the man snapped right back, just getting a glare from the man seeming to pass a silent message before turning his attention back onto the woman.

"What do you know about werewolves and the supernatural…"


End file.
